


dyphoria? in my me? its more likely than you think

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Loki, i dont know what this feeling is and i dont like it so i shove it onto a character: a novel by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: What is this feeling, so sudden and new? It sucks.





	dyphoria? in my me? its more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of time to write on my plane so have this

Loki didn’t know it was possible for her to get dysphoria.

She was busy, and couldn’t be bothered to change from her masculine form into her feminine one, and so she didn’t. It didn’t bother her at first, but then a nagging feeling kept coming back to her.

She paused briefly to make sure she wasn’t being hexed, then continued working. Something was wrong. It felt wrong. The kind of wrong Loki had started to realize went along with something bad with her gender.

(For a moment, Loki thought “oh come on.”)

Loki was entirely confident she was a girl today, so not knowing wasn’t the problem. It was something different. She looked down at herself, and felt a mix of sadness and disgust and all sorts of bad emotions.

She panicked, standing up. She’d never felt that way about her body before. Most of the time it just felt right.

 _Because most of the time you’re matching your presentation with your gender, idiot_ , a little voice said.

Loki shifted into her feminine form and felt better. She liked her masculine form when she was a boy, but she wasn’t now. She wasn’t a boy, and looking like a boy felt…

It felt bad.

Was this dysphoria? Her body and her gender disagreeing? She didn’t know exactly what it was like. Maybe that was it. She wouldn’t know. But she knew she wanted to pass. She wanted to present how she felt.

Feeling better and very much like a girl, Loki sat down on the floor again and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees Loki and her magic auto-pass powers* God I wish that were me
> 
> My tumblr is witchlightsands, and i am Vent


End file.
